The invention relates to a fishing pole with bite alert system. More particularly, the invention relates to a fishing pole that detects tension in its fishing line that reflects a fish bite and alerts a fisherman by illuminating a light and activating a beeper in response thereto.
The sport of fishing often requires a great deal of waiting time. In particular, once the line is cast, it may take minutes or even hours for a fish to bite. Once the fish does bite, or is just nibbling at the bait, however, it is important that the fisherman take hold of the pole and “hook” the fish. Further, once the fish is hooked, it must be reeled in promptly, or the fish might escape.
Because of the great amount of waiting time, the fisherman does not always wish to hold the fishing pole. In addition, often a fisherman sets up numerous fishing poles simultaneously. Determining when one of these poles has a bite is not always easy.
Various devices have been proposed which warn the fisherman of a bite. For example, bells are sometimes attached to the fishing line to indicate movement in the fishing line. Often however, such devices are not sensitive enough to the subtle movements that occur when a fish is nibbling at the bait. In addition, such devices are not suitable for environments where surf noise is dominant, and are useless when the fisherman has strayed a distance from the fishing pole.
Various electronic devices have been proposed that provide an alert to the fisherman. These devices tend to be unduly complex and are not well suited to sensitive detection of fishing line activity while allowing normal use of the fishing pole.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.